


Evanstan Short Shorts and Flash Fiction

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Collection of Chris/Sebastian short shorts and flash fiction (under 1k) from Tumblr. Ratings and content vary. Each chapter has a header with more information.





	1. Honeymoon, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up early on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/111131752141/inspired-by-this-nsfw-image-and-a-brief-convo) and was inspired by this [SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://maybeinabluemoon.tumblr.com/post/100332981070).

**Title** : Honeymoon  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 620  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established relationship, fluffy honeymoon fluff  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/111131752141/inspired-by-this-nsfw-image-and-a-brief-convo) as inspired by this [SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://maybeinabluemoon.tumblr.com/post/100332981070).

They’d actually done it. The papers were signed, Scott was on his way to their house with mounds of gifts–despite their insistence on charity donations instead–, and two bands glinted on both of their ring fingers. Sebastian turned toward Chris and smiled, reaching out and thumbing Chris’ slightly open mouth. Chris’ lips twitched under his finger, smacking together before Chris buried his face further in his pillow.

Warm sea air drifted in through the sliding deck doors, sheer curtains fluttering in the pleasant draft. He stretched his arms above his head and pointed his toes, satisfyingly sore, bliss bubbling beneath his ribs. Sebastian’d been happy before. Content and delighted with the state of their relationship, but this now was a promise of forever. He felt  _mushy_  for thinking it, that a piece of paper and some jewelry changed anything. It wasn’t that. Not the jewelry anyway. Definitely had a bit to do with the vow of forever.

He wanted to stay in bed. Spend the rest of the morning cuddling before seeing what they could cook up for breakfast. His body wouldn’t let him, euphoria prickling beneath his skin, urging him to get up and  _do_  something. Sebastian carefully worked his legs over the side of the bed, looking behind him and making sure Chris was still asleep. Stretching again, he examined the love bites on his chest, smiling fondly as he traced the cluster of marks right over his heart. “ _Meatball_ ,” he smiled, arching his back and reaching for his phone on the nightstand

Everyone’s congratulations and wishes of happiness made him blush, covering his huge grin with his fingers as he read through the slew of messages. He was sure Chris’ phone was filled with the same, couldn’t help the breathless little ’ _aw_ ’ that escaped past his smile. The only messages he responded to were from their mothers, giving both of them their love and reassurance that they’d safely made it to the beach house.

Closing out of the messages, he stood from the bed and walked to the sliding doors, pushing the curtains all the way open. The sky was clear and the waves weren’t huge and he couldn’t wait to get out there with Chris. He looked back at Chris, pale skin milky and glowing in the splash of morning light. Sebastian was at the end of the bed with his phone raised before he knew it, camera open and Chris perfectly framed, the lovely curve of his ass and the rest of him perfectly  _gorgeous_  when Chris stirred.

Chris’ brow pinched and he pouted, frowning at the empty stretch of bed next to him before twisting his upper body.

Sebastian quickly captured the image, Chris’ face cropped just beneath his nose, little smile curling his mouth, rings shining front and center. “Perfect,” he said, beaming when Chris laughed.

“Get over here,” said Chris, voice rough as he leant up and grabbed Sebastian’s phone with one hand and tugged him back into bed with the other. He looked at the picture of himself and thumbed the digital image of the rings Sebastian had given him, Sebastian’s fingers stroking over the ones on the hand curled around Sebastian’s mobile.

Sebastian shifted closer and curled their legs together, Chris’ right arm firm around his back.

“Smile!” said Chris, broad, goofy smile making Sebastian bury a stupidly happy laugh in Chris’ chest as Chris snapped their selfie.

He gently tossed Sebastian’s phone aside and curled both of his arms around Sebastian, snuggling close. Sebastian tilted his face up and cradled his cheek, grinning. Chris leant down and kissed Sebastian’s forehead, leaning his chin on the top of Sebastian’s head and squeezing him as he said sweetly, “Mornin’, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	2. Reignited, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes to Sebastian's graduation party and tamped feelings are reignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/87927354491/hscollege-evanstan-au-because-aimee-is-an-awful) in response to this [SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/87918095041/inamillionways-wantwantwantwantwant).

**Title** : Reignited  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Rating** : M  
**Word Count** : 743  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - high school/college, frottage  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/87927354491/hscollege-evanstan-au-because-aimee-is-an-awful) in response to this [SLIGHTLY NSFW POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/87918095041/inamillionways-wantwantwantwantwant).

Chris is home from college for the summer. His mom tells him that the Stans are throwing Sebastian a HS graduation party and their neighborhood is pretty tight-knit so everyone’s invited, and Christopher Robert Evans, you better not have plans this weekend. He and Sebastian had been close friends growing up despite their slight age difference, even were a  _thing_  for a while before Chris went off to college. He hasn’t hung out with Sebastian since his own high school graduation party. And boy does he not expect that spark when he sees Sebastian again.

Sebastian’s eyes go wide when Chris shows up with his family Saturday evening. His mom told him that the Evanses would be coming, but he really hadn’t expected Chris to show up, too. He knows how telling the smile on his face is, lips only quirking in that way around Chris because his face is a complete traitor. Chris grins at him and goes in for a hug, Chris’ fucking arms and entire body more muscular than he remembers, waist goddamn tiny compared to his broad shoulders. His arms go around Chris’ waist, tip of Chris’ nose brushing his shoulder and his gut grows warm. Chris pulls back and fucking drags his hand down Sebastian’s chest, fingers sliding through the smattering of hair over his sternum before patting the low neckline of his thin cotton shirt.

“Congrats, dude!”

“Heh, thanks, man,” says Sebastian, cheeks flushing under Chris’ intense gaze. His eyes keep flickering over Chris’s facial hair, had always been baby-faced throughout high school. Wants to know how Chris’ scruff would feel against his neck and face if they made out.

“I know you’ve got other guests you need to get around to, so we’ll catch up later?” asks Chris, brow quirking and Sebastian nods dumbly.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t think they’ll miss me after everyone’s gotten some food in them.”

“Alright,” says Chris, winking at Sebastian and heading toward the plethora of food at the end of the Stans’ backyard.

The sun’s starting to set when Sebastian realizes Chris isn’t hanging around the backyard anymore. He panics for a second, sees that Scott and Carly are still around, sure Chris’ mom wouldn’t have let Chris leave without the rest of them. He manages to sneak away and heads into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Chris is there, sitting on the edge of Sebastian’s bed and flipping through his senior yearbook.

“This Toby guy’s got a thing for dicks,” laughs Chris, pointing out Toby’s signature and the myriad of cocks drawn around his message.

“He’s an asshole,” says Sebastian, crossing his room and dropping down on the bed next to Chris.

“Were you two…”

“If I said yes would you get jealous?”

“Don’t see him here, so…”

“We weren’t,” says Sebastian, gaze dipping to the pink swell of Chris’ lips, dark scruff only serving to highlight Chris’ pretty mouth.

“So, little Bash, ready to head off to college in the fall.”

“Is this really what you’re up here for?”

Chris chuckles, chin dipping to his chest. “God, no. But I don’t want to, that is if you aren’t–” and Sebastian rolls his eyes and kisses him, Sebastian’s hands fisting in his shirtfront.

Sebastian moans and lies back on his bed, pulling Chris down on top of him. He gets Chris out of his shirt, hurries to strip out of his own and Jesus, Chris feels fantastic on top of him.

Chris swallows hard, planting one hand next to Sebastian’s head and flattening the other next to Sebastian’s side. He pulls back from Sebastian’s mouth and rubs his cheek against Sebastian’s throat, sucking a bruise against Sebastian’s pulse.

“ _Chris_ ,” breathes Sebastian, hands finding Chris’ waist, legs falling apart so Chris can grind down against him.

They’re quiet as they fuck against one another, Chris breathing hot and shaky against his throat, rough rub of their jeans making Sebastian gasp and tighten his fingers over Chris’ hips.

They come in their jeans, just like the first time they’d done something like this together. They lie together, sticky and slightly sweaty until they catch their breath.

“Definitely wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of the summer,” says Chris, rubbing his face across Sebastian’s collarbone, “maybe even longer than that.”

“It’s a good thing I’m going to your college in the fall, then, isn’t it?”

And Chris laughs, because yes, that sounds like a very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com).


	3. Distracting, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can't concentrate on his studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/88279798631/imagine-chris-laying-on-that-bed-like-that) in response to [Ai's](stevebottoms.tumblr.com) ask: _IMAGINE Chris laying on that bed like that, obviously he looks up (no not to look at the TV) and it's Sebastian who keeps distracting him from studying, it's nothing too much. Sebastian's either biting down on his thumb or lips as he tries to study too, sitting in his underwear and a loose tank he borrowed from Chris. There's one noticeable bite mark left on Seb's neck and besides THAT being a distraction it's Sebastian wearing HIS tank and biting is LIPS that distracts Chris and he cant focus_

**Title** : Distracted  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Rating** : PG  
**Word Count** : 355  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - college, established relationship  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/88279798631/imagine-chris-laying-on-that-bed-like-that) in response to [Ai's](stevebottoms.tumblr.com) ask:  _IMAGINE Chris laying on that bed like that, obviously he looks up (no not to look at the TV) and it's Sebastian who keeps distracting him from studying, it's nothing too much. Sebastian's either biting down on his thumb or lips as he tries to study too, sitting in his underwear and a loose tank he borrowed from Chris. There's one noticeable bite mark left on Seb's neck and besides THAT being a distraction it's Sebastian wearing HIS tank and biting is LIPS that distracts Chris and he cant focus_

They don’t usually study in bed, never get anything done because their mattress is too comfortable and they’ll usually end up falling asleep because of it. But the air vent in their living area isn’t working properly and it’s too hot to study out there so here they are. Sebastian’s sitting at the end of their bed, legs crossed, cheek resting on his fist as he annotates the journal article he’s reading for his research paper. He frowns over a complicated point, hand sliding along his jaw, thumb dragging over his chin dimple and his bottom lip.

He’s got on one of Chris’ tanks, looseness of the undershirt allowing cool air to work its way beneath the fabric. Chris doesn’t give a shit, is shirtless and in his boxer-briefs, leaning back against the headboard with his notebook spread out across his lap.

Sebastian catches Chris looking at him and he grins, keeping eye contact for a few seconds before returning his attention to his article. He parses the complex bit of writing and lets his hand drop to the side of his neck, muscles a little achy from hunching over his reading. Chris groans and Chris’ notebook flings into his line of sight and then so does Chris’ hand. “What—”

“You keep _touching_ and it’s more than super distracting, dude,” says Chris, crawling across the short distance to Sebastian and curling his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist, pulling his fingers away from the dark hickey Sebastian’d been rubbing on the side of his neck.

” _Sorry_ ,” says Sebastian, sighing and stretching, cracking the tension from his neck, “m’neck’s all messed up ‘cuz I don’t know how to sit up straight.”

“And you’re wearing _my shirt_ ,” says Chris, overlooking Sebastian’s discomfort and pressing a kiss to the love bite.

“Oh. _Oh. Shit_ , Chris, but you gotta study, man.” Sebastian protests but tilts his head to the side anyway, hands curling over Chris’ waist as Chris presses kisses all along his throat.

”Pretty sure I’ll be alright,” answers Chris, nudging their stuff off the bed and pressing Sebastian into the mattress. “Besides, we’re way overdue for a study break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	4. Peel, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Chris out of his Cap costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/88991645391/probably-thinking-about-peeling-chris-out-of-the).

**Title** : Peel  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Word Count** : 465  
**Warnings** : established relationship, implied oral sex, present tense  
**Spoilers:**  None  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/88991645391/probably-thinking-about-peeling-chris-out-of-the).

Sebastian and Chris are in wardrobe after filming and the usual wardrobe people aren’t there. Everyone’s supposed to go out to the bar that evening and Chris is going to be late because he’s struggling with his costume. It’s already tight, and he’s all damp with sweat and the fabric will  _not_  peel away from his skin.

Sebastian’s already got his costume off and has pulled on the sweats and t-shirt he keeps in wardrobe so he doesn’t have to don one of the silly robes to walk to his own trailer. He’s hanging up his Winter Soldier costume and notices Chris is having problems with his own. Making sure they locked the door he calls Chris’ name and grins when he gets Chris’ attention. “You want a hand with that?”

“God,  _please_ ,” groans Chris, twisting this way and that before slumping as Sebastian moves toward him. “It was so hot today and I’m fucking  _sticky_  and I’m amazed you weren’t dying in that costume, dude.”

“Thing is, I was,” laughs Sebastian, finding the near invisible velcro seams of Chris’ costume and peeling them apart with satisfying crackles. He holds onto the top as Chris jerks his arms free, and Chris wasn’t kidding about being  _sticky_. Chris’ chest and abdomen are shiny with sweat, muscles  _gleaming_ in the fluorescent lighting of wardrobe.  
  
“Like what you see?” asks Chris, cliche as can be but Sebastian moves even closer and then Sebastian’s hands are on his  _pecs_ , long fingers smearing through the light sheen of perspiration.   
  
Sebastian rolls his eyes and asks, “Need help with the pants?”  
  
Chris nods and his abdomen clenches as Sebastian drops to his knees, unbuckling the boots and pulling them off of his feet.  
  
Sebastian looks up at Chris and sets the boots in their appropriate compartment, hands sliding back up Chris’ legs and working on the bulky buckle of his utility belt. The pants  _should_  be easy to tug down, no complicated velcro like the top, but Chris’ thighs are thick and as sweaty as his upper body and the fabric rolls as he pulls it down Chris’ legs.  
  
Chris palms Sebastian’s shoulders and lifts his legs out of the pants when they pool around his feet. Sebastian hands him the rest of the costume and he takes a moment to properly hang it up before focusing back on Sebastian.  
  
“You want a hand with that, too?” asks Sebastian, tipping his chin toward the bulge of Chris’ dick beneath his tight briefs.

Chris swallows hard and half shrugs. “But the guys—”  
  
“Can wait a few extra minutes,” says Sebastian grinning and pulling Chris’ underwear beneath his balls. He lifts his brows at Chris and Chris lets out a shaky breath as he leans in and takes Chris’ cock into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	5. Soothed, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian soothes Chris before a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/91360611376/stevebottoms-replied-to-your-postis-he-wearing)

**Title** : Soothed  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 351  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe - band, panic attack, smoking  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/91360611376/stevebottoms-replied-to-your-postis-he-wearing).

Chris is so thankful that his family paid for guitar lessons while he was growing up. Couldn’t imagine doing anything other than making music that he is genuinely proud of. But the  _crowds_ , the people and the  _lights_ , just make him panic. He doesn’t want to be a physical disappointment to the people that allow him to pursue the career he has; knows they enjoy the music, but what if they think the band is shit live?  
  
Sebastian knows all of this. Knows Chris only smokes when he’s stressed. He climbs into the bathtub, sits on the edge with his feet spread either side of Chris’ legs. “Spare a smoke?” he asks, taking the cigarette Chris hands him and pressing it against the tip of Chris’ so it will ignite. “You’re gonna have to get out of this tub, y'know.”

Chris watches the light brush of Sebastian’s bare toes over his shin, focuses on that small sensation and lets out a sharp exhalation. “I know.”

“All those people? Paid to see  _us,_ man. They  _love_ the band; they’re so passionate about our music that they want to experience what we experience when we play, Chris.”

Chris doesn’t respond, takes another drag of his cigarette, fingers shaking over the handle of the fork he’s using as a cigarette holder.

“ _Chris_ ,” says Sebastian, sighing and reaching for the crown of Chris’ head, buzzed hair soft like a puppy’s ears under his fingertips when he strokes. “I’ll be right there on stage with you. And Anthony. And Scarlett. We’ve done this so many times before, Chris. You’ll be perfect; you’ll hit all the right chords and all those people you’re so scared of judging you will have had the best goddamn night of their life, iubit.”

Chris tips his head back into the curve of Sebastian’s palm and blindly stubs out his cigarette. He wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist, thumb stroking over his frantic pulse until it calms. He nods, two small shakes of his head before opening his eyes and looking up at Sebastian with a little grin. “Help me get dressed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


	6. All Day, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris may be _slightly_ obsessed with Christmas music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/104623585751/stevebottoms-after-reading-this-tweet-of-chris) as inspired by [Ai's POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/104567916451/after-reading-this-tweet-of-chris-all-i-can-think).

**Title** : All Day  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Word Count** :  830  
 **Warnings** : newly established relationship, implied oral sex, implied rimming, endearments  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/104623585751/stevebottoms-after-reading-this-tweet-of-chris) in response to [Ai's POST](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/104567916451/after-reading-this-tweet-of-chris-all-i-can-think).

Lisa had warned him. He’d gotten a disconcerting text from Chris’ Ma the second they’d climbed into Chris’ car after Thanksgiving with Chris’ family.  
  
 _really hope you’re a big fan of Johnny Mathis…_

Chris flipped on the radio, huge grin splitting his face as  _All I want for Christmas is You_  spewed through the speakers. Sebastian snorted, Chris shimmying in the driver’s seat, thumbs tapping along the steering wheel as he drove. He knew Chris loved the holidays, loved how it was a time for family and showing your appreciation for the people you cared about. Chris took his hand across the center console and he squeezed Chris’ fingers, Chris’ exaggeratedly bad sing-along making him throw his head back and laugh.

The song ended and they settled down, DJ explaining that that was only a taste of what was to come for the holidays before introducing Taylor Swift’s latest single.

It was nearly 10:00 when they got home, more than sleepy, Chris full of ice cream and Sebastian bursting with pie. They helped each other undress before brushing their teeth side by side, Chris humming Mariah Carey between strokes of his toothbrush. Sebastian finished first. Pecked the side of Chris’ neck and swatted Chris’ ass before jumping into bed. Chris made sure all the doors were locked and the lights were off and then joined him in bed, snuggling back against his chest and holding their hands against Chris’ fuzzy stomach.

Sure as shit, Lisa was  _not_  kidding about needing to be a fan of Johnny Mathis.  
  
 _Ten_ days.

_Ten days_ of Johnny Mathis’  _Merry Christmas_ and they were just starting the second week of December. Whenever they weren’t watching TV or out on the town, Johnny Mathis was crooning in his ear. Sebastian couldn’t even escape the man in the  _car_. Like Chris had personally called every radio DJ and requested a playlist of Mathis’ Christmas tracks every hour of every day.

Even in his  _dreams_  it was never-ending Johnny Mathis. His subconscious knew the entire track list backward and forward.  _Sleigh Ride_  before  _Blue Christmas_  and  _The First Noel_ after  _Silver Bells_  in reverse order. His dreams had transformed into elevator rides with a jaunty Chris singing the lyrics to midi versions of  _White Christmas_ and  _Winter Wonderland._

More Christmas music floated inside his brain, except he knew he was awake. Comforter soft and warm over his bare back, Chris’ arm heavy across his waist. Chris usually waited until they made breakfast to start blasting holiday tunes, but  _It’s Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas_ drifted through his head, whispered  _with candy canes and silver lanes aglow_ —

“ _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store_.”

“ _Chris_ ,” groaned Sebastian, burying his head under his pillow and whining into the mattress.

“ _But the prettiest sight to see_ ,” sang Chris, lifting the pillow from Sebastian’s head and gently rolling Sebastian onto his side. He grinned at Sebastian’s tousled hair and tired eyes, pretty, red lips jutted out in an unhappy pout. Pushing Sebastian’s hair away from his brow, he brushed his mouth against Sebastian’s forehead. Hummed when Sebastian silenced him with a soft kiss.

“This early, the prettiest sight to see is the insides of my eyelids,  _iubit_ ,” sighed Sebastian, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm across his eyes.

Chris curled closer, tucking himself under Sebastian’s arm and lying on Sebastian’s shoulder. He dragged his fingers along Sebastian’s belly, tapping his fingertips up Sebastian’s abdomen as he hummed the next few lines of the song.

“ _Chris,_ oh my  _god_.” Sebastian huffed and nudged Chris until Chris lay on his back. Chris got out a ‘Bash, wha—’ before he climbed on top of Chris and made Chris moan with nipping kisses. “I’m gonna suck you off and you’re gonna lay off of the Christmas music for a few hours, agreed?” he asked, grinding against Chris and smirking at the hitch in Chris’ breathing.  
  
“Aw, Bash, but I downloaded— _okay, never mind_ ,  _agreed!_ ” groaned Chris, Sebastian crawling down his body and licking his cock through his boxer-briefs.

Chris kept his promise, didn’t play his newly downloaded  _Christmas Eve with Johnny Mathis_  until they’d started making dinner. Kept the volume low and only hummed along while he dried the dishes.

After the dishes were put away, they snuggled on the couch. Chris curled around Sebastian as he read, Chris silently mouthing the lyrics against his nape. He finished a chapter and turned in Chris’ arms, brushing his thumb through Chris’ beard and pulling him into a kiss.

“I think,” said Chris, dropping his hands to Sebastian’s ass and squeezing, “I think I know exactly how to make you love Johnny Mathis…”

Sebastian quirked a doubtful brow, but when Chris bent him over the couch and made him come, eating him out to the beat of  _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year,_ he could admit he had a new appreciation for Chris’ Johnny Mathis obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
